The present invention comprises a system and method for custom fitting the length of iron-type golf clubs for a golfer.
Traditionally there have been four ways to fit golf club length for a golfer. First, the golfer might simply accept an arbitrary standard club length for his or her general physique. Second, the golfer might select a club length based on trial and error. Third, the golfer might follow the suggestion of an expert. And fourth, the golfer might determine club length by a statistical method, such as referral to charts, tables or other computations.
One such statistical method for determining club length provides a table showing correlation between a player's height and the player's wrist-to-floor measurement. However, such method has the disadvantage of not taking into consideration that golfers vary their posture, both while addressing a ball and during the swing, often independently of their physical dimensions. As a result, in this system two people who initially exhibit the same measurements, may require different club lengths because one is crouched over the ball more, or has more tilt from the waist, than the other, i.e., their address and swing positions are substantially different. Thus there is a need for more effective systems for determining the desired length of iron-type golf clubs for each individual player.